A Day in Eragon Land
by Cell Phone127
Summary: Everything is fine...until, Eragon realizes the horrible truth! Yes, Saphira and Arya did not tell him that he had a facial problem...His nose...is big. His life...is...weird. One Shot


**F-O-A-A/N: Hello! Yes… F-O-A-A/N, it means "Friend-Of-An-Author's Note. This is pokemon-finatic here!!! Because CellPhone127 is not at the computer…I've taken over! MUAHAHAHAHA! Ehem…so, anyway…this is an untold story between the first and second books…Happy Reading!**

* * *

A Day in Eragon Land

Eragon awoke one morning, wishing for the best. His back was starting to hurt him, but he got out of bed anyway. He looked in the bathroom mirror and discovered he had a HUGE nose.

"_Saphira!"_ he cried "_My nose is big!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_My nose is HUGE!"_

"_You just now figured this out???"_

"_YES! You knew?!"_

"_It's always been that way, little one." _

"_You never TOLD me???"_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_So I wouldn't embarrass myself!"_

"_Oh, well…Eragon, your nose is big."_

"_Uh….thanks?"_

"_Don't mention it, little one!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why, what?"_

"_Why do you CALL ME THAT!?"_

"_Call you what?"_

"_Little One!"_

"_Because that's what you are."_

"_YOU'RE NOT EVEN HALF AS OLD AS I AM!"_

"_No, little one, I have been waiting for thousands of years. How old are you? 13?"_

"_14!"_

"_Oh…well I still beat you at the age game."_

"_Uggh! Never mind…"_

"_Don't worry, I won't…little one."_

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Saphira and Eragon were still in the bath room trying to fix Eragon's "new" problem.

"_OH MY GAWD!" _Eragon screamed in his mind.

"_This is nothing new, little one. Why is this so important? Are you trying to empress a girl?"_

"_Psh! NO!"_

"_It's Arya isn't it?"_

"_Psh! NO!" _

"_You think that she is fine, don't you, little one?"_

"_Psh! NO!"_

"_You can't take your eyes off her, I see you gawking at her…all the time!"_

"_Psh! NO!"_

"_And although you love her…"_

"_Psh! NO!"_

"…_She's still you best friend."_

"_Psh! NO! I mean, yes! Yes! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!"_

"_Ahck! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT??? What about ME!? Hmm? And your big, fat, nose? Or is your mouth as big as THAT!?"_

"_Umm, we're talking with our minds and…"_

"_It's a figure of speech!"_

"_Dragons know…figures of…"_

"_OH NEVER MIND!"_

"_Don't worry I won't, big one."_

"_Shut up! I know how to blow fire! And what of your nose? Don't you want help with that?"_

"_We've been here for 3 hours!"_

"_Well, then, take a walk!"_

"_See, you dragons don't know figures of speech. It's 'Take a Hike' not walk."_

"_I was speaking LITERALLY!"_

"_Oh…"_

* * *

**A FEW MORE HOURS LATER**

Eragon walked hand-in-hand with none other than…

"Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because I don't want to get lost."

"Oh, well here we are!"

"'K . Thanks…"

Angela walked swiftly away, leaving Eragon to wait for Arya. He was so happy that he didn't get lost that he did a little jig.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancin'!"

"Why?"

"Oh, hi Arya."

"Uh…hello."

"How are you? You are looking very fine."

"Thank you, you are as well."

"Why thank you!"

"So…there's something I wanted to talk to you about, Eragon…"

"Lay it on me, babe!"

"Uh…right. See, I've wanted to say this, the entire…er… puny portion of my life I've known you."

"Yes?"

"Well…I think I…"

Eragon leaned in to kiss Arya and…

"HIYA!" she all of a sudden, learned Kung Foo.

"I wanted to say…I think your nose is big!"

"Uh…o-k."

"That is all." And she walked away.

"_Well…that sucked."_

"_Saphira! How long have you been there?"_

"_The entire time…little one."_

"_STOP WITH THE LITTLE ONE!" _

"_You want me to quit?"_

"_No! Stop calling me that!"_

"_She thought you had a BIG NOSE! I told you, didn't I?"_

"_You said nothing!"_

"_Yes I did…on quote… 'Oh, well…Eragon, your nose is big."_

"_Yah! After I found out!"_

"_So, little one?"_

"_Uggh!"_

"_I think you should blame your mother for this."_

"_She's probably dead."_

"_Well, then, you got justice. Didn't you?"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Garrow would be proud."_

"_Yah…so?"_

"_You are a strange little one."_

"_Psh…whatever."_

"_Have you ever noticed…Elves are soo tall?"_

"_What?"_

"_Who ever heard of a TALL elf???"_

"_Uh…me?"_

"_Before now."_

"_Everybody."_

"_Uggh…forget it little one."_

"_I hate my life."_

"_I hate your life too, little one."_

"_Uggh…"_


End file.
